Ik houd van Je
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: RE-PUBLISH   EDITED/AU/Dia datang dalam hidupku secara petir yang mengelegar hebat di tengah rintik hujan. Aku bahkan tidak menduga jika pertemuan pertama itu akan menjadi awal segalanya/SasuNaru/ don't like don't read...


OneShot RE-PUBLISH + edit

AU/shou-ai/OOC/Yaoi

.

.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Dengus napasnya yang marah masih terngiang di orang yang dipanggil orang tua itu, namun dengan setengah tersadar dia mengeluarkan segala isi otaknya membenci mereka—sekaligus menyayangi arah, tak ada makna, kata-katanya hanyalah sejumput kemarahan yang membara.

Aku merangkulnya, memberikan tubuhku untuknya, memeluknya, merasakan getaran hebat yang ada pada dengan kehangatan cinta yang kini terdengar hanyalah dengkuran lembut dari bibir mungilnya.

Aku menatapnya air mata yang mengering memberikan bukti bahwa dia begitu sedih akan keadaannya saat ini. Mengingat akan perlakuan orang tuanya yang memaksa membuatnya resah. Aku ingin mengusir segala sesuatu yang membuatnya sudah berjanji, dan janji harus ditepati.

Seketika juga, aku mengingat masa lalu yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, muncul dalam cuplikan-cuplikan isi otakku—namun juga menyakitkan

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Dia datang dalam hidupku secara petir yang mengelegar hebat di tengah rintik hujan. Aku bahkan tidak menduga jika pertemuan pertama itu akan menjadi awal segalanya.

Aku benci acara keluarga!

Segala sesuatu menjadi formal, tidak ada kepastian, semua pemandangan yang dilihat hanyalah kekosongan yang tidak berarti sama sekali. Sekelompok orang yang menggunakan marga 'Namikaze' setelah nama depan mereka saling mengumbar cerita satu dengan yang lain. Saling memamerkan kekayaan tentang sesuatu yang menurutku tidak sepantasnya di bicarkan di acara sebenarnya enggan untuk datang kemari, tapi opa memaksa.

"kau adalah bagian dari keluarga. Dan itu berarti kau harus untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga terhormat."

Demi seluruh dewa, aku datang kemari hanya untuk menghormati ibu dan ayahku yang di surga.

Di tengah kegalauan hati yang resah, tangan kami terhubung—saling menyentuh dalam suatu kesempatan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya—saat mengambil sebuah jeruk di meja.

"maaf." Ucapku pelan.

Dia menatapku nanar—tatapannya membuat nyaliku menciut, dia lalu mengisi telapak tanganku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke."

Aku merasa bibirku bergetar, tidak mau bersuara, lidahku enggan untuk berkata. Sial, umpatku.

Dia tersenyum. Yah, bibirnya tersenyum, tapi mata hitamnya tidak.

"sepertinya kamu lebih butuh vitamin c"

Jeruk itu dijejalkannya di tangan sebelum pergi, bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyuman asing, senyum yang ingin kuisap sampai lumat.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Aku berutang pada semesta yang kembali mempertemukan kami di suatu kesempatan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sama sekali. Lalu lalang khayalak tak bisa menyembunyikan pesona kehadirannya, dan saat kedua mataku memandangnya, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan segala hal.

"hei,"

"hei. Masih suka jeruk?"

Hatiku berteriak, sedikit mengenai diriku masih teringat di pikirannya. Deretan huruf dalam kata, deretan kata dalam kalimat, deretan kalimat dalam deretan buku seolah berpasang-pasang mata yang mengintip diriku yang bahagia.

"cari buku apa?"

"apa saja. Buat tidur,"

"aneh. Bukannya buku harus dibaca pakai mata terbuka?"

Aku tertawa.

Tawa yang paling lepas, membawa kami pada pintu percakapan yang telah terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

Kami mengobrol di kamar buku, film, musik, tentang mengapa dia bisa hadir di acara keluarga besar Namikaze, tentang apa saja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam, tapi kami belum mengakhiri obrolan waktu melambat, karena saat itu tidak kuharapkan datangnya pagi, aura di depanku lebih menakjubkan dan benderang dari pada sinar matahari sekalipun.

"aku sedang mencari tempat kost. Kau bisa memberiku saran?"

"kenapa _ngga_ tinggal di rumahmu saja?"

"aku hanya ingin mandiri. Sendirian mungkin lebih. Omong-omong. Aku harus pulang dulu, besok kuliah pagi."

"aku juga."

"tapi masih pengen ngobrol sama kamu."

"aku juga. Terus gimana?"

"bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja?"

"oke."

Siapa yang butuh kuliah kalau semua telah terpenuhi oleh cinta?

Cinta meledak begitu cepat terpicu percikan api antara aku dan dirinya. Dini hari itu kami bicara sepuasnya, lalu semua kata itu kehilangan makna, tergantikan oleh sentuhan, tatapan mata, dengus napas, dan tetesan keringat dari dua tubuh tertidur dalam rengkuh dua tangannya.

Saat terpejam, matanya seolah tetap bercahaya—terang.

Wajahnya adalah keindahan terakhir yang kulihat sebelum jatuh ke dunia mimpi yang panjang dan harapan pertama yang kucerna saat pertama kali membuka mata.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

"pagi?"

Suaranya begitu enak untuk didengar.

"yakin bukan siang?"

"sebenarnya sore."

"yah ampun. Berapa lama kita tidur?"

"hmm. Dari jam setengah enam pagi, sekarang sudah jam tiga sore. Lumayan lama kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil sisa lelap pun mulai memutar ingatan tentang kemarin, dan memori yang berhasil terkais menarik ujung bibirku kuat-kuat.

"kamu bukan bagian dari mimpiku kan?"

Bibirku merenggut napasnya.

"terasa kan? Berarti bukan mimpi."

"kalau ini mimpi pun, aku tidak peduli."

kami berciuman lagi.

Tubuh kami adalah menu sarapan sore.

Dan kami kami saling dekap tanpa banyak ini rasanya dalam memeluknya erat, aku berjanji, surga ini akan terus kunikmati.

_Futari dakara, aishiaeru_

_Eien ni tsunaida kono te wo mou….*_

_._

.

.

#

.

.

.

Dia tinggal dalam hidupku seolah aroma tanah tersiram dan adanya dan sangat dan detikku terisi penuh dengan tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa dirinya.

Kami bagaikan sepasang kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik, mencoba melawan hukum dunia—berusaha melekat dengan segala daya yang kami adalah milik kami adalah mataku dan telinganya, seperti otakku dan isi hatinya.

Rasa ini bukan kami yang kami bertanya kepada yang empunya dunia dan segalanya—tidak akan ada jawaban sama sekali. Takdir berkata bahwa kami saling mencinta, akankah kami melawan takdir itu?

Kalau harus masuk neraka, aku tahu dosa apa yang telah membuat ini terjadi. Cinta, untuk kesekian kalinya cinta menjadi pencipta menciptakan aku, Sasuke, juga cinta. Aku berdosa karena cinta dan cinta yang membuatku badan ini ditolak bumi, walaupun tubuh malang ini akan berakhir di neraka, walaupun tubuh ini akan habis dirajam bebatuan tajam, aku akan tetap mencinta.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

"APA INI?"

Plak.

Mata opa bisa melihat pupil yang membesar itu penuh dengan aura kemarahan yang teramat diberati tangan kirinya terdapat i-phone milikku.

"anak najis!"

Desisan itu meluncurkan cipratan ludah dari baginya aku serupa dengan liur aku ini dari anaknya.

"arwah orang tuamu tidak akan tenang di alam sana."

Bukan benci yang menggerakanku—tapi takut jika sepasang manusia itu akan tersiksa di alam sana karena aku mencinta.

Plak.

Dua kali tamparan di pipiku.

Wajah marah opa Jiraiya dan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya adalah ingatan terakhirku tentang rumah.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

"kenapa? ada masalah yah?"

Sasuke dan aku duduk berselonjor menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Di luar langit lembab kelabu.

"hn"

Sedari tadi dia hanya diam. Hujan yang mengguyur membuat semua terasa membuka jendela, membiarkan udara dingin dan rintik hujan mencapai kamar kami.

"hei. Jangan dibuka!"

"aku suka bunyinya. Lagipula, hujannya juga tidak akan masuk banyak."

Sebuah apartemen kecil menjadi tempat tinggal kami—Konoha Apartment Economic kurang lebih 15 menit berjalan kaki dari _shinkanse_** Tidak bisa dibilang bagus, tidak terlalu jelek satu, dengan ruang tamu dan ruang makan yang hari kami berpeluhkan keringat, tapi bahagia akan kekurangan kami. Hidup kami adalah aku dan dia. Hanya ada seorang pun.

"kenapa sih?

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Hatiku melonjak. Dia adalah orang yang mudah menyembunyikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, namun hidup bersama dirinya selama delapan bulan telah membuat dirinya bagaikan buku yang sering kubaca—yang bisa kutebak isinya.

"_boku no chichi_*** Dia sakit."

"yah dijenguk dong."

Hujan yang mengguyur dunia berhenti, namun sisa-sisa air yang menggenang masih ada di luar. Udara dingin semakin menusuk, entah karena apa, yang jelas semakin dingin dari yang tadi. Perapian rumah kami pun mati. Sasuke menuju arah dapur, mengambil korek dan menyalakan perapian. Setelah itu, dia melemparkan sisa korek yang masih menyala itu keluar jendela.

"hey, bahaya. Bisa kebakaran nanti."

"di luar kan hujan, lagipula api sekecil itu juga bisa mati."

"sayang. Api tetap lah api. Sekecil atau sebesar apapun, api mempunyai daya untuk membakar."

Dia menarik napas, kemudian menoleh ke luar jendela.

"mungkin itu penyebab aku ngga mau pulang. Otousama bensin, dan aku api. Kita ngga seharusnya bertemu."

"dia sakit."

"aku juga."

"kita semua sakit, aku tahu itu."

…

"sayang."

"ya?"

"mendekatlah kemari."

Terdengar suara roda kereta menggilas rel di bawah sana. Lenganku melingkari lehernya. Kami berciuman—lama. Sekitar sepuluh menit berselang, aku mengendurkan bibirku lalu menatapnya nanar.

"kalau otousama mu sakit, apa kamu mau pulang?"

"buat aku dia udah mati. Udah! Aku ngga mau ngomong tentang dia lagi."

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya ke bergetar hebat—dia menangis. Awalnya tanpa suara, selanjutnya meraung-raung seperti serigala. Aku hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya ada kata yang bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Tangis pertama yang pertama kulihat sepanjang hidup kami bersama.

"aku jahat. Berdoa supaya dia cepat mati."

"berdoa atau berharap bukan dosa."

"tapi aku selalu membunuhnya dalam setiap mimpiku"

"mimpi juga bukan dosa."

"…dan mengutukinya supaya cepat mati setiap kali aku bangun."

Sampai lagi kami di ujung percakapan yang buntu.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke, bukan ayahku. Lelaki itu mencintai Sasuke dan terus mencintainya walaupun anaknya memilih untuk hidup bersamaku. Aku tahu itu lewat mulutnya, lewat sebuah obrolan panjang yang menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Yang membuat kupingku memerah karena panas. Lelaki itu terdengar merindukan Sasuke-nya.

Dia bercerita tentang Sasuke kecil yang sangat berbakat dalam hal apapun. Diumurnya yang kelima tahun, dia sering mencoret-coret dinding kamarnya dengan gambar-gambar yang itu memiliki selera seni yang fantastis. Bagaimana Sasuke meraih peringkat satu selama di elementary school, bagaimana ketika dia melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan kecilnya.

"aku selalu memanjakannya, dia anak yang pendiam namun aktif. Aku mendidiknya dengan sepenuh hati, aku selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk dirinya aku—"

"saya tahu itu, Fugaku-san." Kataku memotong ucapannya.

"yah. Kau tahu, aku begitu menyayanginya, melihatnya menjadi seorang yang berhasil adalah keinginan terbesarku."

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"sekarang Sasuke bahagia, Fugaku-san."

"aku tahu itu. Dia sudah duapuluh satu tahun, dia sudah bisa menentukan hidupnya keinginannya untuk bersamamu yang terbaik, aku..."

"kenapa?"

Terdengar suara meringis di ujung gagang telepon itu, Fugaku Uchiha lelaki yang dicintainya. Anaknya. Permatanya.

"aku… ah.. tidak, maksudku, aku rela. Tolong, perhatikanlah dia terus Naruto-kun. Katakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya."

"saya tahu itu."

Aku menutup teleponnya. Pembicaraan kami membuahkan sesuatu yang pasti. Yah, dia telah merelakkan putra kesayangannya itu untukku. Andaikan saja opa Jiraiya juga seperti ayahnya Sasuke, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

"pulang lah,"

"hn. Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menarik napas panjang, "aku rela. Kamu pulang dulu, kalau keadaannya Fugaku-san udah baik-baik saja, kamu boleh datang lagi kok."

"ngga. Aku maunya sama kamu."

"Sasuke."

"hn."

"pulanglah. Kumohon."

"jadi kamu mengusir?"

"bukan begitu. Tapi kamu harus pulang, dia butuh kamu butuh kamu!"

Dia terdiam, pasangan hidupku terdiam dalam keheningannya—seperti biasa. Dia selalu berpikir kritis dalam keadaan apapun. Aku tahu bahwa omonganku keras, tapi ini juga demi dia, demi Fugaku-san, dan demi diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Akhirnya dia pulang.

Sudah hampir sebulan dia meninggalkanku, aku begitu merindukkannya.

Kami berdua melepas rindu di telepon, tapi hanya beberapa kali—seminggu dua kali. Sampai suatu hari dia meneleponku.

"sayang."

"hn."

"aku kangen."

"aku juga."

Kami terdiam. Yang kami obrolkan hanya sesuatu yang klise, menanyakan kabar, kesehatan, dan lain-lain. Tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Aku ingin dia menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih ketimbang kabar atau semacamnya.

"gimana pemakamannya?"

"ngga ada masalah apapun."

"begitu yah."

Terdiam lagi. Ketika rasa rindu dilampiaskan hanya sebatas suara, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin menemuinya. Memeluknya. Menciumnya.

"kapan kamu pulang?"

"nanti."

Nanti…

Nanti…

Aku benci kata itu. Nanti bisa berarti semenit kemudian, sejam, sehari, seminggu, sebulan, setahun, bahkan seabad kemudian. Nanti adalah kata yang menggambarkan ketidakpastian, sesuatu yang ditunda, dan tak tahu kapan akan terealisasi.

"aku ingin kamu pulang,"

"hn…"

"pulanglah."

"Yang suruh aku kesini kan kamu,"

Kukutuki pahlawan kesianganku.

"…"

"sayang…"

"hmm?"

"aku sudah dirumah kok,"

Aku menoleh ke luar jendela, sesosok pria berpakaian kaos biru dengan celana khaki berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan akupun membalas senyuman itu.

"Selamat Datang."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* two of us,, we can be together in love,

** kereta api

*** ayahku

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Indra Herlambang, Yuna Ito

.

.

**AN**

RE-PUBLISH

Yo! Saya kembali dgn Oneshot baru…

Kenapa rated M padahal ga ada lemon.a sama sekali? Karena cerita ini lumayan serius, di khususkan utk pembaca dewasa. Dan saya ga nyangka bisa bikin fic serius begini.. ini semua karena novel.a mas Indra Herlambang yg menginspirasi saya.

Tolong jangan hujat saya dengan segudang flame mengenai 'tangisan Sasuke' yang membuatnya sangat OOC.. hounto ni gomenasai (_ _) … saya mencoba utk meniadakan adegan itu,, tapi malah plot.a ga sesuai dengan yg saya mau…

Dan maaf untuk bagian akhirnya yang dengan sengaja saya persingkat. Saya ga tw lagi harus lanjutin gimana =='

Dan maaf krna emang pendek banget,, inspirasinya datang begitu aja sih…

So, mind to RnR?

p.s: saya tidak menerima flame yg aneh2


End file.
